Twelve Days of Christmas
by EchoOfDarkness46x
Summary: Twelve oneshots for the twelve days leading up to Christmas. Individual summaries inside of chapters, but all are set around S03E09 and before S03E10. First Day: Christmas Shopping Trip Disaster. Second Day: Arguments between the Hudson-Hummel brothers. Third Day: Three Cheerios Cheering. Fourth Day: Four Couples Dating. Fifth Day: Five Girls Caroling.
1. First Day: One Glass Pig

So my friends were singing Christmas songs the other day and I decided to write this after they sang the Twelve days of Christmas. So here's the first of twelve oneshots.

Note: All of these will be set around 3x09 (since that was the Christmas episode,) so Blaine is at McKinley.

First Day: One Glass Pig

Summary: A shopping trip for Christmas presents turns into a disaster when Finn finds a present idea, starting a chain of disasters, leading to Puck whacking Kurt and Rachel complaining - all because of a glass pig.

* * *

Rachel had suggested that they all go Christmas shopping as a collective group this year and no member of the Glee club had been allowed to decline. Rachel Berry led the group through the shopping mall, stopping when she found something she wanted to look at and dragging everyone past things which she didn't.

Sam, Rory, Puck and Finn soon wanted to stop for lunch, however Rachel insisted that they still needed to do a bit more shopping first and then they would. After a while the group just happened to run into a pair of very familiar adults.

"Hey Mr Schue," Finn greeted as the teachers headed over to them, "Miss Pillsbury."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Will asked as he and Emma stopped with the group of students.

"We're just doing a bit of dictated Christmas shopping." Kurt answered, receiving a slightly pointed look from Rachel, but Blaine and Mercedes found it amusing and completely true.

"Yes well, what are you doing?" Rachel asked curiously although Emma replied that they were also Christmas shopping and trying to find presents that would fit with the teachers secret Santa from this year, "Would you like to shop around with us?" The gold starred girl asked after hearing the explanation. The teachers had agreed and joined the group as they set out once again on an expedition around the different shops.

"Hey Rachel look!" Finn exclaimed a bit later and everyone turned to look, "It's a glass pig." Rachel's disappointment was obvious, but Kurt and Blaine just smiled when they remembered hearing all about Finn's attempted gift of a pig to Rachel for Christmas.

"Well I don't need a pig Finn," Rachel responded, "Plus it's a bit expensive." And it was, but the New Directions were sure Finn would have found a way to buy it if Rachel had actually wanted it.

"You could give it to Coach Sylvester, Mr Schue!" Finn said as he turned to the teacher, who shared a look with Emma before responding to the question.

"I don't think so Finn," Will answered, "I don't think she'd appreciate it very much." What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Finn had gone to put the pig back and at the same time had stood on Rachel's foot who - of course as ever the drama queen - jumped and made a fuss out of it.

Finn had dropped the pig the moment Rachel screamed and fallen into Puck, who had of course been shocked to feel something fall against his back.

If he had been facing Finn's direction and not looking at Artie and Sam, the next disaster in the chain may not have happened as one, Puck would have caught the taller and two not spun around with such sudden motion that - quite by accident as Puck later emphasised - his elbow whacked Kurt around the head, causing the other to raise a hand to his now aching head. Blaine, who was much more aware of the situation than anyone else, placed a steadying hand onto his boyfriends shoulder.

Quinn was looking in shock and it seemed as though those motherly instincts she had were beginning to arise again as she looked on at the group. Finn had ended up on the floor after falling against Puck and tiny bits of fractured glass had made small scrapes on his hands, but he was up on his feet pretty quickly afterwards, rising the moment he heard the shock that signified Puck hitting Kurt.

"Oh no, you did not just hit my boy." Mercedes said, addressing Puck with an angered edge to her voice. She was focussing her attention on Puck purely because she didn't want to crowd around Kurt too much.

Mr Schue and Emma had tried to remain calm, but the guidance counsellor had quickly lost her ability to remain so the moment Rachel yelped out. Mr Schuester moved forward and stood by Blaine and Kurt alongside Quinn and both of them were pretty much certain that Blaine was the only thing holding Kurt up on his feet at this current moment in time.

The former Dalton student had a hand placed around Kurt's back and another on his arm, leaning Kurt against his body as much as possible.

"I'm sorry, it was accidental!" Puck insisted, trying to convince Mercedes to lay off of him for a hit, "I didn't mean to hit him." Finn had almost gone mental at the announcement of his best friend having actually hit his step-brother: whether accidental or not.

"Kurt, look at me, are you feeling okay?" Blaine asked trying to remain calm as Kurt blinked his eyes a few times before leaving them shut. He opened them a minute later and looked his boyfriend in the face just like he had been asked.

"My head hurts," He replied before shutting his eyes again, "And can whoever is flashing that light behind you stop it?" Blaine looked behind him certain that there was no one doing such and he was proven right.

"Kurt no one is flashing a light." Miss Pillsbury announced as she looked over at Will slightly worriedly. Quinn was standing on the opposite side of the Blaine beside the elder Hudson-Hummel brother, hoping to be of use if Blaine needed a hand to keep Kurt on his feet.

One of the shop assistants made their way over to the group and looked amongst them before seeing Will and Emma as the adults and addressing them, "I'm sorry sir, but you are aware that you will have to pay for the damage you've caused."

"Yeah, of course," Mr Schue answered as he looked at the female, "Can you just give us a minute to sort this out, please?" She didn't look overly happy at Will request and Puck mumbled something about her thinking they were just going to run away which (if you actually looked properly at the state of the group,) didn't seem at all likely and was an ultimately stupid thought in Puck's mind.

Miss Pillsbury moved forward and began to speak to her, removing her attention from Will and allowing the Glee club teacher to focus directly on his students, "Finn are you alright?" He asked as he looked pointedly at the addressed boy.

"Yeah just a few scrapes," Finn answered before looking directly at his brother, "Is Kurt okay?" The group turned their attention to Finn's beloved brother as Blaine carefully ran a hand across Kurt's head, looking in obvious concern as his boyfriend did seem to be slightly out of it.

"I don't know, I think I've given him a concussion." Puck voiced and the New Directions immediately turned their heads to look at him, "Accidently!" Emma turned to them and announced the expensive price of the glass item Finn had broken and all of them began to see if they had enough on them to cover it, with Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury dipping into the cost also.

"Kurt!" At Quinn's sudden outburst, the rest of the group stop searching for money and quickly turned their attention back to their friend. Finn had dashed away from the shop assistant in seconds and joined the remaining three New Directions members. Blaine was now holding Kurt up completely and Quinn had a gentle hold on his arm as the former Warbler pulled him close, embracing Kurt in what could be mistaken for a death grip if you didn't know the situation.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked as she joined them shortly after.

"He doesn't have any balance," Quinn told her before looking over at Puck, "You've given him a concussion! Why did you have to hit him in the head?" She asked both annoyed and exasperated with the other.

"For the last time, I didn't mean to!" Puck bit back, "And why don't you ask Finn since he started his by having to pick up that blinking pig!" Finn turned to Puck quickly with his mouth hanging slightly open at what he was hearing.

"And standing on my foot." Rachel commented, but no one paid her comment any mind at this precise moment.

"I'm going to drive him home," Blaine announced as he gave everyone a brief smile before talking to Kurt and walking slowly away from the group. Quinn gave Puck one last glare before following behind them, not even having to run to catch up with the slow pace at which the two boys were walking at.

Someone coughed slightly from behind them and all of them knew that it would only be the shop assistant. Turning slowly with some sighs and muttered comments, the group began to hand over the money to equal the cost of the shattered glass pig.

* * *

Burt hadn't been too impressed to see the state of his son when Quinn and Blaine had dropped him home. Quinn had stayed for a while to make sure Kurt was definitely okay, before driving herself home a little while later. Blaine had made coffee and wrapped Kurt up in a blanket and snuggled with him on the sofa. By the time Finn made it in, the pair were quite happily glued together and conversation seemed to flow easily, even if Kurt's responses did sometimes take a second to be clearly thought over. Finn chucked his car keys don onto the little coffee table beside the sofa, flopping down to join the pair.

"How was the shopping trip after we'd left then?" Blaine asked as Kurt snuggled closer to him, his brown haired head resting against Blaine's chest. Finn just leaned his own head back with a sigh.

"Rachel refused to stop complaining about how much her toe hurt and how I didn't seem to be buying her anything off of her list, Rory kept getting really confused and Mercedes was really annoyed with Puck for knocking you Kurt," Finn started and despite the situation, Kurt had to smile at Finn's mention of Mercedes reaction, "How are you anyway dude?"

"I'm alright," Kurt replied, deciding to miss commenting on the use of 'dude' this time, "I still have a headache, but I've got a very good pillow." At this, Kurt looked up at Blaine who looked back down at him and placed a kiss onto his head. Finn found the display of affection to be actually rather sweet.

"What about the whole thing with the glass pig? Did you clear that up?" Blaine curiously voiced to Finn who looked over at them.

"Yeah we did," He answered, "Sugar paid for most of the damage though and I don't think I've ever been so glad to have the girl around." This caused both Kurt and Blaine to laugh as Burt joined them and they found a football game to watch on TV.

"You know we only have one week left of school right." Finn commented a little while later, seeming to have only just made the realisation.

"Yeah and you know what else," Blaine started, causing everyone's gaze to automatically shift to look at him, "There's only twelve days to Christmas." They all smiled and returned their attention to the TV, Kurt closing his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of his headache, resting as close against Blaine as was humanly possible. Finn ended up sort of slipping into line with then also and the three had dozed off before they knew it.

* * *

When Carole arrived in from her shift that evening, that was exactly how she found her sons and the eldest boyfriend. The three were snuggled together with Kurt in the middle wrapped in a blanket. She looked over at Burt who was sat in his armchair with a cup of coffee watching sport on the TV. He smiled back at her as she headed into the kitchen.

They ordered pizza – even though Kurt wouldn't be pleased with the choice of takeout food rather than home cooking – as it just seemed to be one of those evenings where everyone kind of felt like sleeping.

The parents woke the three young boys up when the pizza arrived and asked the question of 'how was your trip in town' (although Burt already knew part of it,) and not one of the McKinley students seemed to be able to tell the tale without laughing at some point.

The tale of the glass pig was one that Finn was never permitted to live down Kurt and Blaine.

Never.

* * *

Okay, so this was actually inspired by the idea my friend had for what we could get her for Christmas, so I took the idea of a glass pig and put it to use in this. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :)

Also for those of you that read _Never Far Apart_, you will know from the author's note in the last chapter that chapter 6 won't be up until Sunday evening, (I'm away, so it will be a day late – apologies!) so this and the next chapter - which I have also uploaded now - are a gift for you to hopefully make up for the lack of chapter tomorrow.


	2. Second Day: Two Brothers Arguing

Okay, well here is chapter 2.

Second Day: Two Brothers Arguing

Summary: Finn and Kurt have an argument and refuse to move until it's settled. With the amount of shouting anyone would think they were fighting over something massive.

* * *

"No, Finn stop it. I'm fine. Finn stop fussing!" Kurt insisted, raising his voice as he whacked Finn's hands away from him.

"Come on Kurt you struggled last night!" Finn put back and Kurt rolled his eyes before standing up from the bed and walking over to grab his moisturiser, "Hey! Kurt, sit back down."

"No Finn, I'm meant to be meeting Blaine today, so I need to get ready." Kurt replied. Blaine had headed home early last night after pizza, but promised he would come and see Kurt today to see how he was and also to spend the day with him. They both wanted to see this new film as well, so Kurt had a feeling that would be where they disappeared off to later on.

"You aren't going anywhere." Finn started and Kurt sat down by his mirror and glared over towards his brother.

"And why ever not?" He questioned, folding his arms across his front as Finn took a few steps forward.

"Because I said so," The younger brother ordered as he marched the distance across the room to be nearer to Kurt, "You still have little-"

"Don't start on this again Finn," Kurt began, "You're just being ridiculous and there is no need for-"

"No, I'm being caring and looking out for you! What if the same happens again or what if you end up being sick, because that is a high possibility: I've been researching," Finn explained as Kurt sighed and tried to blank his brother out, "Are you even listening to me? Kurt?"

"Oh, Finn stop getting in the way!" Kurt exclaimed as Finn attempted to block his mirror, so – in some form of a huff – Kurt moved and sat down on his bed, not really needing the mirror anyway as he moved onto sorting out his hair, "Um, oh Finn stop! Get off of me. No, I'm serious, let me up!" Finn had followed Kurt over to the bed and the elder was now once again fighting Finn's hands.

* * *

Blaine was a little early, but he didn't think Kurt would mind if he casually sat in his room while he finished getting ready. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it, but was a little surprised when no one had after three minutes. Kurt had a rule of always opening the front door to Blaine within three minutes, so it was slightly strange for it to be broken for the first time.

"Hello Blaine," The former Warbler turned around at the voice of Burt Hummel and looked at his boyfriends dad as he walked up to the front door, "Kurt not letting you in? I know he's awake."

"No, but I'm sure he's just busy finishing his hair or something like that," Blaine replied as Burt raised his door key to the lock and turned it, "I'm early anyway."

"Well come on in, you may as well wait indoors even if Kurt doesn't plan on opening the door." Burt told him and Blaine thanked him as they stepped inside. The first thing that filled their ears was the obvious sound of shouting and raised voices.

It was odd for a moment and Blaine wondered briefly if he had walked into the wrong house, but upon looking around he was certain it was indeed Kurt's home (and why wouldn't it be, Blaine knows where his boyfriend lives).

"Finn's been in the kitchen." Burt told him and Blaine had to look around quickly not realising that the man had moved.

"Do you think that's why they're arguing?" Blaine asked curiously as he looked at the messed up state of the kitchen counters.

"I wouldn't imagine so," Burt announced, "I mean they have before, but I haven't seen or heard them argue in ages." The noise level seemed to rise and Blaine looked up as if hoping that he would be able to see through the ceiling and know what was going on.

"Do you mind if I go up and see what's going on?" Blaine asked as he watched Burt start to clear up the scattered flour. Burt was fine with the suggestion and told Blaine that he would be up in a moment also. The youngest Anderson brother exited the kitchen and headed up the stairs, "Kurt! Finn! What are you two shou-" Blaine cut himself of as he entered the room and saw Kurt attempting to push Finn away from his as the younger tried to pull him into the bed.

Kurt was wrapped in the same blanket Blaine had brought down to place over him last night when they had been sat on the sofa and by wrapped, Blaine really meant wrapped like some kind of scruffily wrapped present and he seemed to be trying to pull his arms out of the tangled mess to have some force to use against Finn who was managing fine at his attempts and was succeeding in having the control of the situation.

The moment Finn noticed Blaine he and Kurt stopped fighting and shouting, but the younger Hudson-Hummel brother didn't let go of his grip on Kurt, "What's going on?" Blaine asked curiously as he stood in the doorway, the wooden frame acting to aid his appearance of being like bold, even though his face showed pure confusion as to what he was witnessing.

"Blaine, help me please!" Kurt ordered as he tried to wriggle out of the blanket wrap. Blaine moved over and took Kurt from Finn's hold as Burt appeared beside him at the doorway, watching as Blaine pulled the blanket off of his son who then attempted to brush the creases out of his clothes, "I hope you know that you've ruined a perfectly decent outfit Finn!"

"Well you didn't have to dress up!" Finn replied, exasperated as his efforts seemed to have failed, "I was only trying to help keep you in good health."

"I'm completely confused," Burt spoke up, "So this isn't about the fact that the kitchen is a mess?" Kurt whipped his head around in shock as this comment and his face showed that he hadn't even known that. Finn's head immediately fell into his hands and both Blaine and Burt knew that Finn hadn't informed Kurt of whatever disaster had occurred with the flour.

"The kitchen's a mess?" Kurt questioned before turning to Finn with a growl, "What did you do this time?"

"I was trying to make pancakes for breakfast, but I couldn't do it, so I settled for toast, but I couldn't manage that without burning it, so I settled for a glass of water which-"

"Oh please tell me you managed that." Blaine mumbled causing Kurt to smile as he pointed to the glass by the lamp on his bedside table.

"He did," Kurt answered simply before heading towards the door, "Let's go Blaine."

"Have fun kids." Burt said as the two boys went to pass him.

"Oh no Kurt can go out," Finn started, "He's not well remember, Puck gave him a concussion." Kurt breathed in deeply and shook his head while his dad and boyfriend seemed to piece together everything.

"So this wasn't over the kitchen being a mess, it was over Finn thinking you were ill," Blaine voiced, "Well at least I understand the scene I saw now."

"Finn, you know Kurt's alright to go out," Burt started, "Your mother looked him over this morning and said he was fine and you know she wouldn't tell us a lie, least of all about someone's health." Finn then led on to explain about his research and didn't want Kurt to have to have surgery or fall into a coma.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kurt and Blaine were sat in Blaine's car as they headed out, "That was sweet of Finn to care like that." Blaine commented.

"He ruined my hair twice." Kurt replied simply, but Blaine only smiled and turned the radio on, happy when he recognised Perfect by Pink playing. Kurt seemed to recognise it to, but said nothing, only smiled.

"I still think you looked adorably cute wrapped up in that blanket like that," The younger voiced, "And I need that picture on my phone."

"In your dreams," Kurt told him before looking over at Blaine, "I still can't believe Finn even tried to make pancakes again though." Blaine's smiling expression turned to one of confusion as he looked briefly at Kurt when they stopped at a red light.

"Why, what happened the first?"

"He burnt a hole in the pan," Kurt replied monotonously and Blaine started laughing, "No seriously and he got the pancake stuck on the ceiling."

* * *

Okay, well there's chapter two. I have a rough plan for all of these chapters, but if anyone wants to leave a review/PM me with a prompt of something they may like to see I will try to add it in. Never Far Apart chapter 6 will be up on Sunday and so that will be my next update after this. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Third Day: Three Cheerios Cheering

I know Quinn's not a Cheerio in series 3 and she isn't in this chapter, but since she always was before, that's where I got this idea from.

Third Day: Three Cheerios Cheering

Summary: Quinn is desperate to return to the Cheerios, so Santana and Brittany try to help by performing as a Christmas present for Coach Sylvester.

* * *

Strangely, Brittany had been the one to come up with the idea in the first place. Quinn hadn't thought it was a bad idea when she actually thought it over and Santana was bound to agree with Brittany although Quinn did hope that she wouldn't have agreed to any terrible ideas of the blondes.

Originally the former Cheerio was sure that the pair would have said no to helping her due to her attitude at the beginning of the year and not joining the Cheerios again like she always had with Santana and Brittany in the past.

It had taken them a while to think of a song that was suitable to use in order to impress the cheerleading coach with the performance. In the end they had parts of a routine before a song and Brittany dragged Kurt into the hall at one point and asked him for his opinion on a song.

Eventually the three settled with Circus by Britney Spears and performance it to Coach Sylvester a few days later.

"What was that?" She asked as she looked upon the three girls stood in front of her.

"That was a cheerleading routine," Santana answered leaving a small gap of silence afterwards, "What did you think?" The cheerleading coach looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke up.

"I think it's the worst thing I've ever seen since Mr Schuester's ridiculous new haircut even with syrup and sprinkles over it."

"So that means it was good?" Quinn questioned, but to that Sue didn't respond only the bell signalling it was time for their next class to begin.

"You'd best get going." Sue told them, but the three girls remained stood there in front of her, "Go on, get to class!"

Santana linked her arm through Brittany's as they headed towards the exit of the gym. Quinn remained stood there for a moment longer just looking at her old cheerleading coach.

"That was a present just so you know. Merry Christmas." The blonde said with a small smile before leaving the gym, the door creaking shut behind her and leaving Sue Sylvester sat alone in the bleachers.

Yes she did like Quinn and maybe she would consider allowing her to re-join the team, just maybe. After all that hadn't been a bad present for Christmas.

* * *

Yeah this one is pretty short (and slightly bad) in my opinion, but I struggled to think of much for this one. Thanks for reviewing, favouriting, alerting and reading.


	4. Fourth Day: Four Couples Dating

I really don't have anything to say for this one, so I'm just going to go straight into the story.

Fourth Day: Four Couples Dating

Summary: Rachel tries to play matchmaker in getting Sam and Mercedes back together.

* * *

Kurt knew this couldn't possibly be a good idea the moment Rachel told he and Blaine to meet her at Breadsticks. Santana was sat with Brittany and the pair had their arms intertwined as Brittany drank her milkshake through a straw.

Blaine smiled at the pair as he sat down and pulled Kurt down beside him before wrapping an arm around his shoulders as the elder continued to look around for sight of the brunette, "What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"No clue. Rachel just demanded our presence here," Santana replied and both Blaine and Kurt were equally as confused as to why Santana would follow what Rachel asked her to do, "I was going to say no, but then she said she was going to pay, so I agreed."

"Oh well if Rachel's paying Blaine and I will have cheesecake," Kurt announced causing Santana and Blaine to smile and Brittany to laugh. Rachel appeared a moment later with Finn walking at her heels, "I didn't know you were coming too Finn." Kurt told his step-brother and the other gave him a smile.

"Nor did I until ten minutes ago." The younger Hudson-Hummel brother replied and the former Warbler couldn't help, but laugh this time and even Santana seemed to find Finn's comment amusing as Rachel sat Finn next to Kurt before sitting down next to him.

"Okay, I have Sam and Mercedes arriving in a moment and our job is to get them back together." Rachel explained to the table excitedly, but her excitement didn't seem to be massively returned by everyone else occupying the table.

"Why?" Kurt questioned curiously.

"Yeah I mean what if they don't want to get back together? You can't exactly force them." Blaine voiced, adding is input into the conversation. Finn and Santana were about to speak when Mercedes entered followed a second later by Sam and Rachel was instantly up on her feet.

"Right everyone remember the plan." She told them before walking over to greet her two friends, leaving the other New Directions members following he path for a moment before exchanging looks with each other.

"What plan?" Brittany asked, voicing exactly what everyone else had been thinking just before Rachel reappeared with the blonde and the diva, sitting them next to Santana before sitting down beside Finn again.

"Okay, well what do you all want? Rachel asked curiously as she looked around her friends. Santana was the first to speak.

"Rachel's paying." At that moment, the face of Rachel Berry would have made a perfect picture.

* * *

"And then he grabbed a hamster-" Finn started only to be cut off by Blaine.

"A hamster?" The former Dalton student questioned, intrigued as to where this story was leading.

"Then he put it in the microwave and turned it on..." Finn continued with his story and only Sam and Santana seemed to be still listening. Rachel had suddenly started her own conversation with Mercedes, Brittany was in her own world and Kurt turned to Blaine, blocking his step-brother out completely.

"That is a horrible story." Kurt mumbled as his boyfriend placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you even know that story Finn?" Rachel asked once the other had finished.

"Puck told me." He answered and everyone wondered why they had even felt the need to ask.

* * *

By the end of the evening, Rachel had vowed to never try such an event again and the saddest part wasn't that Mercedes and Sam hadn't ended up together, but rather that she had ended up with a one hundred odd pound bill.

* * *

Okay the hamster thing was from a cartoon one of my friend's was talking about and it disgusted me, but I was stuck for a conversation topic. Anyway thanks for reviewing, favouriting, alerting and reading.


	5. Fifth Day: Five Girls Caroling

Well here is day five at last. I hope you like it.

Fifth Day: Four Divas Caroling

Summary: Rachel, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn decide to try Caroling.

* * *

It wasn't that the four girls didn't want to join Rachel in her task, but rather that none of them had any inclination to carol sing in school after the event of last year.

But the dreamer was certain her idea would succeed and so Mercedes, Santana, Quinn and Sugar joined her in the lunch hall that afternoon and ready themselves to sing the first song. A few people looked over at them curiously and some in irritance, but Rachel motioned for them to keep going.

After finishing Jingle Bells, the group started on We Wish You a Merry Christmas and were about to move onto I wish it could be Christmas when all hell broke loose.

It was some kind of food fight - but more like one of underapriciation of their talents as Rachel later dubbed it - where the five defenseless girls had their efforts of raising money for charity.

When the five girls finally made it out of the room, Sugar was rambling something about 'daddy's money' and 'new clothes' as she wiped at her face. Rachel was looking shocked.

"How could they not like our Christmas carols?" She asked the group as they walked through the corridors, "We were perfect."

"How could they like it," Santana voiced, "This is McKinley even without Karofsky remember."

"I suppose," Rachel pondered as they entered the bathroom and she looked in the mirror at herself, "My hair is ruined."

Quinn made some kind of coughing sound, gaining everyone's attention as she pointed to her hair, "Your brown, I'm blonde, stains longer trust me."

"Okay point taken. Rachel replied as Quinn turned to look in the mirror again herself. Mercedes stood with her phone out texting and Santana was wondering how she could be so calm.

"Mercedes what are you doing?" Santana voiced a minute later as she watched the diva smile and place her phone back into her pocket.

"Just texting a friends," She replied before receiving some rather confused looks from her friends, "Just wait a couple minutes."

* * *

Blaine looked around the empty hallway as Kurt grabbed some stuff from Mercedes locker and handed it to him before shutting the metal door, moving to take the stuff back from his boyfriend who just pulled away and shook his head.

Kurt smiled before turning and walking quickly down the hall with Blaine following behind him. As the pair entered the bathroom it was easy to notice the five girls who still looked like they had been under some form of food encounter despite the fact they had started to clean themselves off.

"Oh, Boo I'm sorry to call you back," Mercedes said as she greeted Kurt, heading towards him for a hug, but a simple raise and shake of his finger soon stopped that as she remembered that she was covered in food, "Oh right, sorry."

"It's okay though," Blaine started as he placed the boxes down by Rachel, "We were on our way back anyway since lunch is almost over." Blaine had taken Kurt out for lunch as a treat and even with his explanation, Mercedes still felt slightly guilty for asking them to come back probably earlier than they would have.

"Really Mercedes don't worry about it," Kurt insisted as he opened the box the diva kept in her locker for emergencies such as this. Since the Glee club had been being treated slightly better lately, Mercedes had made the decision to keep something in reserve for any such change in this behaviour.

Now all five girls seemed grateful.

Kurt passed a brush and container of something to Blaine who motioned for Rachel to turn and face him while Kurt moved over to help Quinn finish sorting out her hair.

And so the Christmas Carol clean up operation began along with four certain 'no's' to another attempt next year.

* * *

Well there's day five. Thanks for reviewing, favouriting, alerting and reading.


End file.
